The Meaning of Fear
by The Shrouded Scribe
Summary: After Dark Kat takes over City Hall, with Callie and the Mayor trapped inside, the SWAT Kats run to help. They don't know that this is exactly what Dark Kat wants...
1.

The Meaning of Fear

**The Meaning of Fear**

**By Nick Clawson**

Author's Note: I can see it all now, I'm gonna get flamed for making the SWAT Kats gay.But oh well, I happen to be gay myself and if I want my SWAT Kats to be gay then…. Well gosh darnit, they will be.This is my first FF.Net posting, so even if you don't like the gayness, please try to look past it and tell me what you think of my writing.I apologize if I sound like a total ass. I'm really not.I'd seem nicer if you could hear my tone of voice. :o) ok, enough of my rambling.Read the story.

~*~

Chapter 1- "Yes Mommy. Now c'mere and give me a good bye/good luck kiss" 

Jake Clawson brought up a paw to rub his tired eyes, the usual fiery amber irises clouded with fatigue.His latest batch of megavolt missles had a defect that rendered the usually effective missles nothing more than flying metal sticks with teeth on the end.

The problem had become evident in the previous days fight against the Metallikats.The missles hadn't even fizzled, not a spark of electricity.

_That's what I get for screwin' around with 'em.Shoulda left 'em alone._

The caramel colored tomkat frowned.He'd tried to juice the missles up, make them more powerful.In the end he not only had no ordinary megavolts, he had no megavolts period.With a frustrated sigh, he threw down his screwdriver and proceeded to pout at the missle parts on his work bench.

"Problems?" he recognized the deep husky voice as that of his partner as the strong tiger-striped arms encircled his waist.The big golden furred tabby known to the world as Chance Furlong rested his chin on one of Jake's narrow shoulders and sent a slightly bemused look to the smaller kat.

This time Jake's sigh was one of content.He leaned back into the embrace allowing his tired eyes to close. "Just these missles bein' dumb.What time is it?"

Chance lifted Jake's wrist and studied the watch perched there."3 am.You should go ta bed.We'll prob'ly be fine without the megavolts at least until you can get 'em fixed."He smirked."They hardly ever work anyway."

"If I wasn't half asleep I'd drop kick you."

"I bet." Chance grinned, "C'mon kitten, I'm puttin you in bed."

Jake's amber eyes fluttered open breifly. "My missles…"

"Can wait til morning." Chance finished the sentence, watching as Jake's mouth opened in a huge yawn, showing off each one of his pointed teeth.Bending slightly, he scooped up the slim kat and headed out of the hangar.

A slow smile crossed Jake's face and he wrapped his arms around the neck of his lover, planting a soft kiss on the furry lips, then he snuggled against the strong chest and closed his eyes as he fell into a much needed sleep.

Chance smiled down at the sleeping kat as he made the final turn into the bedroom the two shared.Carrying the inert form to the hammocks hung one on top of the other, like bunk beds, he gently laid Jake into the bottom hammock long enough to remove his shoes and coveralls before scooping him up again and laying him in the top hammock and spreading a blanket over him.Then settling himself into his own hammock Chance allowed his own eyelids to drop and before long was sleeping just as soundly as the smaller kat right above him.

~*~

Sunlight streamed in through the uncovered window somehow managing to hit Jake directly in the face.The orange furred tomkat opened his eyes, only to shut them mere seconds later as the bright sunlight hit his unadjusted pupils.

"Gah!" He rolled over, turning his back to the window. Experimentally, he cracked one eye open and looked around the room.Then, satisfied that the light in the room wouldn't blind him, both of the amber-yellow eyes opened and he hopped down from his hammock.

The aroma of bacon filled his senses and making his mouth water.He puzzled over this for a moment before realizing that Chance was cooking.

"There's a first.Didn't even know he knew how ta cook…" Jake smirked at his own comment, then headed downstairs, where the tantalizing scent was even stronger.Sticking his head around the door frame he peeked in on Chance, and it was all he could do not to laugh.

The burly tabby was singing an unrecognizable song, accompanied by an odd little dance, undoubtedly one that he'd come up with impromtu.Chance lifted the frying pan from the stove, then turned in a boogiesome way stopping short when he saw his partner there, grinning from ear to ear.

"Mornin there, Chance.Are they holding auditions for the Backstreet Kats today or somethin'" *

Chance grinned and brushed off the joke with one of his own. "Please Jakey.You know that if they were you'd be down there claimin' ta be a judge jus' so you could watch."

Jake feigned thoughtfulness as he considered the statement."You're probably right."He replied, then laughed at Chance's playful pout. " Don' worry Furball, I still think you're the sexiest kat in the world."

Chance grinned too. "You better.Now c'mon, lets eat."

The two sat together at the table for a wonderful breakfast which consisted not only of bacon, but pancakes, eggs, and milk too.However, no sooner had Jake taken his first bite, than the klaxon began to blare.

"Crud!" Chance glared in the direction of the hangar."Do the bad guys not eat breakfast or somethin'? This is all gonna get cold!"

Jake sent Chance a grin. "Would you like me ta call 'em and ask 'em to hold off on the attack while we finish eating the breakfast that T-Bone cooked?" 

Chance snickered at the comment. "Go ahead and invite 'em over while you're at it.We can all have a nice homecooked meal before the dogfight."He stood and headed towards the hangar, his partner hot on his heels.

Chance was the first to reach the klaxon, so after silencing the alarm, he lifted the phone used exclusively for Megakat City's Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs."Yes Ms Briggs? Whats the problem?"

"T-Bone!" Callie's voice was an urgent whisper."Dark Kat has taken City Hall and all of us inside hostage!He's told the Enforcers that if they try to get inside he'll start killing hostages.We need you guys!"

"Ah crud…" Chance rubbed his eyes, all traces of his previous humor gone."We'll take care of it Ms Briggs, just sit tight ok?"

Callie's reply came as a muffled cry followed by a loud grinding sound, then the line went dead.

"Crud!"Chance slammed the phone down angrily then turned to Jake, who had already started to change into his flight suit and relayed Callie's message to him.

"I dunno Chance, sounds like we'll have to give this one special treatment.Dark Kat undoubtedly knows that we'll show, so he'll need to see the TurboKat at all times…" he trailed off."Maybe I should take the Cyclotron straight from the hangar while you take the TurboKat.Then I'll get inside and take care of Dark Crud."

Chance, now wearing his own g-suit looked at his partner dubiously."I dunno, Do you really wanna take Dark Kat by yourself?Not ta mention his creeplings."

Jake, or rather Razor the SWAT Kat, shrugged his shoulders."It's all I got buddy, if nothin else I can distract 'em long enough that you'll have a chance to get inside with out alertin' 'em."

Chance, now T-Bone, nodded. "I guess…"He trailed off watching as Razor mounted the Cyclotron and donned his helment. "Radio contact at all times?"

Razor grinned back at his partner. "Yes mommy, now c'mere and give me a good bye/good luck kiss."

T-Bone obliged, then watched as Razor sped out of the hangar and for the first time since a time he didn't even want to remember, he felt real fear.Not for the hostages in City Hall or even himself, walking into a fight with one of Megakat City's most dangerous psychopaths, but for Razor… Jake, his partner, his lover, and his best friend.

To Be Continued….

*The Backstreet Kats comment is all for you Darrick! Told you I'd incorporate them somehow ::kisses:: muah!

The SWAT Kats aren't mine, I didn't create them and I make no money for writing about them.Obviously, since I'm dirt poor, so don't even bother suing me.R/R people! Let me know what you think!


	2. “Eh… If he got the chance, he’d arrest D...

The Meaning of Fear

The Meaning of Fear

By Nick Clawson

**(With help on this chapter from Pinky)**

** **

Hi everyone, I'm back with a new chapter! (whoohoo)Nick Clawson, (Jake's twin brother) gets to make an appearance in this chapter, or maybe the next, I haven't decided yet.You never heard much about Jake's family on the show so it's entirely possible that he had a twin, isn't it?Anywho… go read.

~*~

Chapter 2:_ "Eh… If he got the chance, he'd arrest Dark Kat then leave us wherever we were stashed."_

Calico Briggs didn't like being tied up.She didn't like being gagged.She just plain hated being somekat's hostage.

But here she was, seated on the floor of the Mayor's office, watching Dark Kat as he studied the screen of his laptop, every so often glancing up to the small television to see what Ann Gora had to say about the situation.The Mayor lay next to her, unconscious after passing out from a bout of hyperventilation.

Dark Kat turned suddenly towards her."Your SWAT Kats should be here soon, shouldn't they?"

Unable to do anything more, Callie simply glared back at him.

"Yes I do believe they should be, you *did* call them." Dark Kat trailed off as he considered his next words."And do you know what they'll do, Deputy Mayor?They will separate.Commander Feral will inform them of my threat and the pilot will stay outside with the jet to make me think they aren't taking any action against me.

Callie's green eyes narrowed with confusion.What was Dark Kat getting at?

"But Razor, the small one, leaves the jet often." The massive kat, if the creature that Callie was now looking at could accurately be called a kat, stood and began to pace as he spoke."His self confidence is easily destroyed, making him and enjoyable hostage, and he lacks the physical strength of his partner making him an easy target.Their loyalty to one another leaves me with no doubt that one captured SWAT Kat will bring me the other, and I will be able to finish them.With no one but that ridiculous Feral in my way, Megakat City will soon be mine.And I owe it all to you Deputy Mayor, for summoning them for me.You've made my job much easier."The evil kat gave her what was obviously his poor impression of a smile, then turned and strode purposefully into her office.

Callie wanted to cry.This was a trap and she was the bait.And she'd unwittingly done her job very well.

~*~

The rear entrance to City Hall was swiftly drawing nearer to Razor and as he approached, he switched the Cyclotron's engines to silent running.No sense alerting whomever Dark Kat had playing guard duty to his presence.

He found the door to be unlocked and ,surprisingly enough, unguarded.

"_Razor?_" T-bone's voice came through the speaker on his headset.

"I'm in, buddy.Not a single guard at th' door."He shook his head in confusion."If Big Purple's gonna go around makin' threats like that…"Razor let the thought go unfinished.

"_This whole thing seems weird ta' me buddy, I dunno if I want you in there by yourself._"

"I'm ok buddy, It's those hostages I'm worried about."

"_Razor_"

"Hold a second…I hear voices T-bone, I'm gonna check it out.Razor out."

The voices came from a room at the end of the hallway.The door stood slightly ajar, and a soft light, different from the harsh fluorescents that lit the corridor came from the opening.

He padded silently down the hallway, his bare paw pads making almost no sound on the plush carpeting.He reached the door in short order and, after pausing to take a deep breath and ready his glovatrix, he leapt inside.

What he found made him feel terribly silly:It was a small guard station with TV's monitoring the activity around the building and one tuned into 'The Godfather'.

_The voices…_ Razor thought ruefully.The room was otherwise empty.

Grinning a bit, Razor pushed the communicator button.

"T-bone?"

"_Did you find anything, buddy?_"

"Just that one of the guards was watching 'The Godfather'."

Razor didn't notice the door being pushed aside, or two of Dark Kat's ninjas standing behind it.He didn't see when they began to approach him, a damp, green tinged cloth raised. 

"I'm just gonna head up to the Mayor's-"Razor stopped, the sickeningly sweet overpowering scent reaching his senses only second before the cloth was brought down over his mouth and nose. 

He struggled violently even as he felt a second pair of paws pinned his arms to his sides, removing his glovatrix in the process.Even as his senses grew foggy, he heard T-bone's frantic cries from the headset in his helmet.The last thing he clearly remembered was the helmet being ripped off, then the sound of breaking plastic.

~*~

"Razor!"

T-bone was in a panic, and the static that answered his calls did nothing to ease the fear.

Ramming his fist on the appropriate button, he popped the canopy and jumped onto the wing, then to the ground.Ignoring Feral's annoyed warnings he rushed towards the building, stopping only when he felt Feral's strong grip grabbing him around the arm.

Growling under his breath, he turned to face the Commander.

"Stay out of that building SWAT Kat.Dark Kat threatened to-"

"God damnit, Feral!" T-bone angrily shook the hand off, "My partner is in there and he's in trouble and if you try to stop me I will give you a black eye."With a growl for emphasis, he turned on his heel and stormed into the building. 

Making his way first to the ground level guard station, he threw the door open and sprung inside, glovatrix ready for whatever threat might be waiting for him.But there was no threat.Just Razor's glovatrix and helmet, the crushed communicator dangling from it by it's cord.

"Oh God…Jake…" He clutched the equipment to him, squeezing his eyes shut before the tears could come.

~*~

Lt. Felina Feral stood outside the guard station, her weapon hung precariously in her limp grasp, threatening to fall to the ground at any moment.She'd heard something she wasn't supposed to hear and she knew it.

Felina didn't expect T-bone to turn so suddenly and see her there, and he obviously didn't expect her to be there.The burly kat was visibly startled, jumping a bit and taking a few backward steps.

"Christ, Felina!"His voice was choked, as if he was fighting tears.The wet patches on his mask told her he'd been unsuccessful.

"How long've you been standing there?"He asked, sounding more composed this time.

She would never know why she'd given such a cold reply, even as she spoke, she knew that it wasn't what he needed to hear.

"Long enough.Jake, T-bone?"

Behind their mesh covering, T-bone's green eyes narrowed dangerously, and every muscle on his body tensed.For the first time since she known him, Felina was afraid of this big kat who'd never been anything but a friend or a helping paw to her.

Clutching Razor's glovatrix and helmet in his paws, T-bon stalked past her, knocking into her and nearly sending her to the floor in the process.

Felina looked after the SWAT Kat, her heart sinking.Everyone knew what would happen should the two vigilantesbe found out, the SWAT Kats themselves undoubtedly knew.And with a kat he obviously cared very much about in the paws of Dark Kat, the last thing T-bone needed to worry about was being found out.

"T-bone!" She watched as the golden furred tomcat stopped.When he didn't turn to face her, she called "I won't tell."

He turned towards her then, his expression softer, the corners of his mouth lifted in the faintest hints of a smile."Thank you Lieutenant."

~*~

_Jake stood in his bedroom._

_Chance lay in his hammock, tossing and turning fitfully every so often._

_A pang went through Jake's heart and he padded silently towards his lover, climbing into the hammock and wrapping his arms around him.Chance's green eyes fluttered open and he looked upon Jake's face with shock._

_"Oh God, Jakey!I thought you were-I mean-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you go, I should have-"_

_Jake silenced Chance with a firmly planted, yet gentle kiss.The kiss had the desired effect and Chance stopped babbling, choosing instead to run his strong hands from Jake's shoulders down his well-toned arms as he succumbed to the wonderfully gentle, yet earth shatteringkiss of the sort that can only be shared by those truly in love._

_Jake pulled away after what seemed to him a short eternity and looked sternly at his boyfriend."Now, what's all this apologizing about, Furball?"_

_The light left Chance's eyes and he looked down guiltily."I shouldn't have let you go by yourself.If I'd gone, you'd be safe instead of being Dark Kat's prisoner."_

"Chance, if you'd gone in there with me we might *both*be prisoners!Who would help us then? Feral?"

_Despite his best efforts not to, Chance had to laugh at that. "Eh… If he got the chance, he'd arrest Dark Kat then leave us wherever we were stashed."_

_Both kats giggled at that, Jake though, sobered quickly."The point I'm trying to make is that if you'd gone in there or talked me out of going, in which case the hostages might have been hurt, the situation could have turned out a lot worse."_

_"Not for me…"_

_The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment before loosing themselves in a passionate kiss._

~*~

Author's Note: (From Pinky) Oh well, I guess Nick Clawson will have to wait till the next chapter to make his appearance.Whaddaya think?Ya like? If so go check out some of my stuff! ( I did write most of this chapter… ::grins at Nick::)By the way, Big Purple is a name that Kristen Sharpe called Dark Kat in her story Technical Diffuculties.I found myself using it without even really realizing it.So…. Don't be mad Kristen, it's a compliment.I like it. :)


End file.
